WHAT THE HEART WANTS
by kloroline101
Summary: after graduation Caroline rethinks her actions with Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Klaus left town and Caroline was confused. Caroline would have jumped for joy to see Klaus out of Mystic Falls and now he is all she could thing about.

"Was he really the one that I was to be with all along?" she asked herself as she stared out the window.

Caroline's phone was buzzing and when she looked at it was Stefan wondering where she was. Caroline and Stefan have grown so close during their senior year and she was glad he was checking up on her but she wanted to be alone.

When Caroline got up the next morning she did not even think about what she was doing she just started to pack her bags.

"Mom I have to leave town for a while but I will call you when I land." She wrote on a note and stock on the fridge.

When Caroline arrived in New Orleans she thought to herself "I don't even know where Klaus lives. What the hell am I even doing here?"

Caroline let out a long breath excepting defeat. Caroline didn't know where else to go so she walked in the nearest bar.

As Caroline sat down someone was taking to her from behind.

"You don't look like you're from around sweet heart?'' the man said to her.

"That's because am not." She said to him with a little attitude as she now turned around to face him.

The man was talk dark and a little good looking and had a nice smile.

"So what brings you to my town?"

"Your town? You look a little young to be the head of this little town."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I came to visit someone" she finally told him

"And who is that someone might I ask."

"Klaus" when she said his name everyone turned to look at her and the smile on the man's face disappeared.

"And what business do you have with Klaus?"

"He's an old friend."

"Well then you take a left as you walk out of here and then a right and you would find him."

Caroline picked up her bags and was about to leave the bar when the man started to talk to he again.

"I didn't quite get your name sweat heart."

"Don't call me sweat heart and I don't intend on being your friend so you don't need to know my name." she said to him as she left the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it toke so long for me put up the next chapter I have exams going on and I have to study **_

When Caroline found Klaus's house she was speechless. The house was beautiful; it was as beautiful as his house in Mystic Falls.

"For a guy who doesn't care about anything or anyone has really good style." She said as she walked up to the front door.

Caroline was about to knock the door when it flew open. When she say who it was she was in shock.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?"

"I live here with Klaus. What are you doing here Caroline." When Klaus asked her to come to New Orleans he said nothing about Elijah staying with him.

"I'm here to see Klaus, is he here?"

"No am afraid he's no but you are most welcome to come in and wait for him."

"Thanks"

When Caroline walked into the house it was as beautiful as the outside. It had chandeliers on the roof and painting from wall to wall.

"You can make yourself comfortable because I'm not sure when Nik will be back"

"Thanks."

When Elijah walked out of the room and she was about to sit she heard a very angry voice coming her way.

"Elijah we have a pro…." He stared to say but stopped as he saw her.

"Hey." Was all she could get out t at the time.

"Hey, what are you doing here?

"I'm here to see if your offer still stands."

"I thought you were not interested?"

"I thought I wasn't either but when you were gone you were all I can think about."

As Caroline finished saying what she was Klaus was as already standing in front of her.

"Caroline are you sure this is what you want."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

As she said that Klaus was kissing her. The kiss started off slow but it grew every minute. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I've waited for this day since the day we met."

Caroline just pulled him pack into another kiss when they heard someone clear their throat behind them and they pulled away from each other.

"Sorry to disturb you but Niklaus we have business to attend to in town."

"Can't it wait?" he said not wanting to leave her.

"I'm afraid it can't"

Klaus looked at Caroline

"I'm sorry love but I have to go."

"It's ok I have to check into a hotel anyway." Klaus had a confused look on his face.

"You are not checking in to a hotel, you can stay here."

"I don't want to intrude on you and your family"

"It's my house and I want you to stay here"

Klaus gave her a kiss before she could object and told her she could choose any room in the house.

Elijah was waiting outside for Klaus and was admiring the beautiful day.

"Caroline that was a surprise."

"I don't want to hear it brother, Caroline is staying."

"Oh that's fine by me Nik but what about Hayley and the baby"

"Caroline is not to find out about them Elijah."

"But she will eventually Nik."

"well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it "

"If you say so Niklaus, I just hope is isn't too late when she does."

Back in the house Caroline was floating on clouds, she was happy that Klaus did not reject her. Caroline decided to take a look around the house.

"It's so big." She screamed out and it echoed through the house

She walked around the house until she saw a room on the west wing. The west room was huge but it only has one room.

"That's weird." she said as she walked towards the door. The door was locked but a locked door never stopped her before so she broke the lock.

When she entered the room it was dark so she searched for a light to. When she turned on the light she was shocked. The room was wall to wall painting and drawing of her and she knew who the room belong to. Tears where bursting out of her eye when she felt hands around her waist.

_**Ok so that's chapter 2 **_

_**Tell me what you think and chapter 3 might be up during the weekend **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO PUT UP THIS CHAPTER HAD EXAMS GOING ON AND I NEEDED TO HIT THE BOOKS HARD. _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Caroline still had tears in her eyes when he whispered in her ear.

"Everything ok love?"

"Did you do all this?"

"Depends, do you like it or thinks it's creepy?"

"It's beautiful,"

"Of cause it's beautiful it's you after all." She said kissing her on the cheeks.

They were facing each other now and Caroline could not find the words to express how she was feeling.

"I don't know what to say."

"That's a first."

"Hey." She said hitting him playfully

"I'm kidding."

"Now there's that smile I love." He said to her tucking her hair behind her ear.

They both stood their staring into each other's eyes until Caroline finally got the nerves to kiss him. The kiss started slow and sweet but built in to something more intense. Caroline knew what she was doing might be wrong but it felt so good that she could not stop herself. Caroline started to undo his bet but he stopped her.

"I think that we should take this to another room."

"Well I saw this amazing room with a big bed." As she finished say what she was saying they were in the exact same room she was talking about

The room was as beautiful as the first time she say it. It had a great view of the back yard that had the most beautiful set up of flowers and fountains, it had a king size bad with white sheets and it was as big as her living room back in Mystic Falls.

Caroline was only paying attention to the person in front of her and to her he was like heaven and with him she was happy.

They were lying on the bed now and Caroline taught to herself that the sheets were so soft as Klaus traced a line of kisses from her breast to her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she could not hold it in any longer she let out a moan.

Caroline turned so now she was sitting on top of him. She took off his shirt and was fumbling to undo his pants.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day to come."

"Shhhh, no more talking." she silenced him with a kiss as she finally undid his pants and now removing her cloths.

Caroline know what she was doing was a long shot and that Klaus may never change but she didn't care she was in love with him and she was willing to take whatever risk to be with him forever and always. Caroline made love to each other the rest of the might and they knew that nothing was in the way of their love anymore.

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

The next morning Caroline awoke with a smile on her face but as she felt for Klaus he was not there.

"Klaus?" she called but there was no answer so she called again

"Klaus?" still no answer so she just laid back down on her pillow and placed her hand on his when she felt something. It was a note from Klaus

"_Caroline love sorry I could not be their when you wake up, I had some business to handle with Elijah. You can help yourself to anything in the house see you when I get back. Klaus."_

Caroline was upset Klaus was not with her but she knew what he was till Klaus the man of mysteries so she let it and tried to go back to sleep because she did not get a lot last night when she heard the doorbell. Caroline didn't have time to put cloths on so she just rapped the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around her and ran to answer the door.

When Caroline open the door she was surprised to see who was behind it.

"What are you doing here?" she said with anger and wonder in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing, I taught you were still with Tyler?"

"That's none of your business." It was Hayley the werewolf that tried to steal her boyfriend from her and Betrayed Tyler.

"Whatever is Klaus here." She asked

"Why, you want to sleep with him too?" she spat at her

"You know what I don't need this right now." She said as she walked away from the door.

"FYI I already did sleep with him and I'm having his baby. I guess you always get my sloppy seconds don't you." She said with a grin on her face.

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing. Klaus had the nerve to sleep with her after she slept with Hayley. Caroline was so mad she would have ripped Hayley's heart out of her chest right the second she said those worlds but she had no cloths in. Caroline rushed back up stairs and started to pack.

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

Klaus and Elijah was with Sophie Deveraux and the conversation was not going quite well.

"Listen if you what Marcel dead he's dead I'll kill him myself." Elijah said to everyone.

"And if you kill him what's to stop his other vampire friends to kill every one of us after." Sophie said to them

"Well it's a good thing we can't die." Klaus said to her with a grin on her face.

"I'm not taking that risk. We will deal with Marcel my way." She said and as he said it she heard Hayley's voice.

"Nice to see everyone's here." She said laughing

"And where have you been might I ask?" Klaus asked her

"Me? Well I just came from having a chat with your new house mate."

Klaus face got very angry as he told him where she was.

"What did you say to her?"

"Nothing much just told her that she always gets my sloppy seconds and that I'm having your baby."

"I'm going to kill you." Klaus was moving closer to her but Elijah stopped him

"Brother if you kill her you kill the baby."

"What do I care if Caroline leaves I'm not doing this anymore."

"Klaus I'm sure Miss Caroline will understand this all happed before you two."

"Who is this Caroline person?" Sophie finally asked.

"She's the love of my live and if she leaves I will kill every single one of you. Starting with you and that baby." He said as he pointed too Hayley.

"What is it with this girl that everyone wants to be with her?"

"Just know little wolf that if she leaves the blood of all these people lies on your hand." Klaus said to her and walked out followed by Elijah who gave Hayley a very apologetic before.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

**_OK SO I KNOW U WERE WAITING FOR THIS SO HERE IT IS THIS IS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF _**

**_WHAT THE HEART WANTS _**

**_HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW TO I CAN DO THE NEXT CHAPTER _**


End file.
